


Coming Home - Enterprise Style

by olli01a



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olli01a/pseuds/olli01a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T’Pol takes her girlfriend home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home - Enterprise Style

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No profit is intended in the writing of this story. Star Trek: Enterprise and its characters are the property of Paramount and Viacom.

T’Les stepped from the main house into the atrium, showing no reaction to what was before her. Her daughter was accompanied by a human female. Both women had bags slung over their shoulders. This was highly unexpected. It was her child’s first visit in years. “T’Pol.”

“Mother. This is Ensign Hoshi Sato. I have invited her to stay with us.”

The older woman raised an eyebrow. It was the only sign of disapproval she was capable of expressing. But she couldn’t deny her daughter’s invitation. Vulcan hospitality forbad such a vulgar act. “Very well. I will prepare the guest room.”

“That will not be necessary, mother.” T’Pol’s words stopped her from entering the house. “Hoshi will stay in my room.”

T’Les tilted her head slightly in consternation. She detected determination in her daughter’s eyes. When T’Pol’s eyes shifted to her companion T'Les saw affection as well. She scrutinized the human. The young woman didn’t flinch.

“T'nar pak sorat y'rani,” the human said and bowed.

“Very well.” T’Les turned and entered the house. The human had an accent but at least she had good manners.


End file.
